


Idk what to call this pls read the description

by GamerBoyTrash



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, S11e11 Chardee MacDennis 2: electric boogaloo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerBoyTrash/pseuds/GamerBoyTrash
Summary: After Dee and Dennis leave, Mac decides to visit Charlie.(Its set in season11 episode 1 when Charlie is in hospital)
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Idk what to call this pls read the description

Charlie rolled his eyes as Dee and Dennis crushed the board pieces on the floor. He had thought that after almost dying of blood poisoning they wouldn't care about winning that stupid game. Him and Mac had never won it, and yet Dennis and Dee still had to come here. To the hospital. Just to rub it in his face.

Soon enough they left, literally leaving the burning game pieces on the hospital floor. Then Mac came in. Charlie's eyes widened. Mac didn't have his hair slicked back. It was really weird- Mac always had way too much hair gel in, and it had literally been like that forever. 

"What happened to your hair?" Charlie groaned. Mac tilted his head back, laughing. Of course the only thing Charlie would care about, while stuck in a hospital bed, sick as fuck, was the fact Mac didn't have his hair slicked back.

"Seriously, dude?" Mac said, a smirk forming on his face.

"Bro, it totally suits you!" Charlie laughed, pointing at Mac's hair. Mac laughed and looked away, avoiding eye contact. He felt bad for Charlie. The whole situation was a mess. 

"Look, dude. I appreciate the compliment, but this whole thing is totally out of control." Mac said.

"What situation?" Charlie asked blankly, completely oblivious.

"Well... Frank sort of tricked you into gashing a fucking hole in your arm, and then the other two waited until you regained consciousness just so they could rub the fact that you 'forfeited' by passing out from blood loss or blood poisoning or whatever right in your face!" Mac explained, sitting down next to the hospital bed in a seat. Charlie looked over at him and then over at the burnt board game pieces on the floor. 

"Yeah, they were actually here before you." Charlie said, pointing at the burnt board game pieces on the floor. Mac chuckled and rested his chin on the edge of the bed. Charlie ran his fingers through Mac's hair. It was much nicer when it wasn't completely covered in hair gel. 

"Charlie?" Mac said, his voice muffled by the bed sheets.

"Yeah, dude?" Charlie asked.

"I love you, bro." Mac said.

"I love you too, bro." Charlie snickered.

"No, like... not in a straight way."

"Oh yeah, I totally knew, dude! It was so obvious. Like, we all knew. If I'm honest I kinda thought you liked Dennis, but whatever bro." Charlie said, shrugging and tilting his head backwards to try and get comfortable. Hospital beds really sucked. 

"And your... cool with that?" Mac asked.

"I mean yeah, bro. It's cool." Charlie said.

"Well, I'm glad I got that off my chest." Mac said, looking up at Charlie with a smile.

"You should keep your hair like this all the time." Charlie said. 

"Man, I don't know I prefer it slicked back. It's totally badass." Mac said, doing the karate moves with his hands and knocking a lamp over. Charllie laughed, a smile forming on his face.

"I mean yeah, but like..." Charlie trailed off.

"Well I think it's totally badass." Mac continued.

"I mean it does look pretty cool, bro." 

"Yeah! See, it's totally badass." Mac said, laughing.

"Anyways, bro, I'm gonna go home." He continued, getting up.

"No, dude. Come on, just stay, like, another twenty minutes or something?" Said Charlie.

"I have to get home." Mac said. Charlie patted the bed next to him and moved over. Mac hesitantly climbed onto the bed and cuddled up to Charlie. They hadn't slept together in years, but it didn't feel weird in any way. It was just... normal. 

"Shit, dude." Charlie said suddenly.

"What?" Mac asked.

"I'm totally into you too, bro." Charlie said. Mac moved closer and wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist. Charlie nuzzled into his chest like a puppy, letting out a yawn.

"Night, bro."

"Night, dude." Charlie yawned.


End file.
